Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with various exterior lighting assemblies including vehicle headlights at the front of the vehicle and taillights at the rear of the vehicle. Vehicle exterior lighting assemblies typically include a light source disposed within a housing having an outer lens. Some assemblies experience moisture buildup on the inside of the lens. In addition, moisture in the form of snow and ice may accumulate on the outside of the lens in cold weather conditions.